I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: :Completed: Sequel to A Memory Away, the rest would be telling


                                      SONGFIC.

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or Aerosmith's song lyrics to I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, I wish I did, but my therapist says it's just a dream, why do they all ruin our fun, oh well ^_^

This is a sequel to Only A Memory Away, enjoy, Song Lyrics are in bold writing.

                                           **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

A battle that was fought, a battle that was soon lost, lying on the ground was a beautiful young girl, with two balls of hair on top of her head, with hair that should have flowed coming from them, she had a crescent moon on her forehead and she was wearing what should have been a beautiful long white dress. Beside her delicate hand on the ground was a Crystal, it looked like it was once clear and beautiful like the girl, but it was cracked and growing dull in colour, growing darker with every passing moment.

***I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

**  Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**  While your far away and dreaming.***

Downtown a young man was forced from his troubled sleep as a sharp pain struck at his heart, he knew that it had come from his love. He closed his eyes and focused on her energy, her love, her very essence. His mind searched and struggled to find her, she was both in his room, and at the same time in Uptown Tokyo.

"SERENA" he screamed.

***I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

**  I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

** Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Serena was barely alive, she could hardly feel her body, all she could feel was it growing colder with every moment that passed, and the colder she felt the more afraid she felt, she mentally screamed out 'I don't want to die alone'

***I don't wanna close my eyes,**

** I don't wanna to fall asleep,**

** 'Cause I'd miss you baby,**

**  And I don't want to miss a thing***

"Serena hold on, I'm coming darling, hold on please" the young man shouted, he had run from his apartment and jumped into his car. He knew that the battle was over so he stay in his normal form, and drove as fast as he could to find his love.

***'Cause even when I dream of you,**

** The sweetest dream would never do,**

** I'd still miss you baby,**

** And I don't want to miss a thing***

Serena looked around as best she could, her friends weren't there, she wanted to see them one more time, she wished that she had called them, but Raye had upset her too much this time, and the others had sided with Raye, leaving Serena hurt. Not wanting to die alone she mentally screamed out again 'I don't want to die alone'

Raye and the others heard Serena, they looked at each other and realised that they had all heard the same thing 'Serena was dying' they jumped up from their seats and ran as fast as they could in the direction they were pulled in.

Darien in his car kept repeating "Wait I'm coming, don't go, wait for me"

***Lying close to you,**

** Feeling your heart beating,**

** And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**

** Wandering if it's me you're seeing***

"I'm coming Serena" it felt like minutes were stretching into hours.

Amy stopped running, her breath coming in gasps, "Guys…I…I can't…run…anymore"

"We have to, Serena needs us" Mina cried

"Can't we teleport?" Lita asked Luna

"You need to save your energy, Serena may need it"

They all silently agreed and started to run again.

"Oh Darien, we will never marry, I will never see crystal Tokyo, fate is against us once more" Serena thought to herself, unable to move or feel her body.

***Then I kiss you eyes,**

**And thank God we're together,**

** I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,**

** Forever and ever***

Darien could feel her, he was nearly there, he could barely see where he was going, tears were rolling from his eyes, down his cheeks, "I'm coming my love"

***I don't wanna close my eyes,**

** I don't wanna fall asleep,**

** 'Cause I'd miss you baby,**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing***

"The Crystal, it's dying. Am I dying too? Of course I am, that's why it doesn't hurt anymore," Serena thought

***'Cause even when I dream of you,**

** The sweetest dream would never do,**

** I'd still miss you baby,**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing***

"Serena, I'm sorry, so sorry" Raye called into the night

"I know" Serena replied to Raye's surprise.

I don't wanna miss one smile 

"Serena" Darien cried as he felt her slipping further away

**I don't wanna miss one kiss**

Serena could feel him close, so close, "I'm here, come to me" she called through their link.

Darien heard her, he was on foot now running through the park, he could feel her, so close. Then he heard her again "Behind you". He turned and saw through the trees, where he never looked before. He ran to her, and knelt beside her placing her head on his lap.

***Well I just wanna be with you,**

** Right here with you just like this,**

 I just wanna hold you close* 

They sat there like that looking deep into each other's eyes as Serena's life ebbed away. Darien saw her white gown torn and baring her skin, her arms and face were covered in cuts, her Crystal lay next to her hand, it was nearly black, he picked it up and placed it into her hand.

Raye and the others breathing hard ran towards the two figures on the ground. Amy fell to her knees next to Serena and felt her pulse, which was weak and thready, Luna saw the Crystal and said, "We're too late"

Serena felt a surge of strength, of energy and turned to her head to her friends,

"Serena, stay, you're a great leader, and friend, you're our strength, out love, our hearts, don't leave" Raye cried

"I forgive you all, I'm glad my friends are here. Darien I love you."

"I love you too my meatball head"

Serena's breathing slowed and her eyes gradually closed, her breathing and heart soon followed and stopped, the Moon Princess was no more

***Feel your heart so close to mine,**

** And just stay here in this moment,**

** For all the rest of time***

***Don't wanna close my eyes,**

** Don't wanna fall asleep,**

** 'Cause I'd miss you baby,**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing,**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you,**

** The sweetest dream would never do,**

** 'Cause I'd still miss you baby,**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing**

** I don't wanna close my eyes,**

** I don't wanna fall asleep**

** 'Cause I'd miss you baby**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing**

** 'Cause even when I dream of you**

** The sweetest dream would never do**

** I'd still miss you baby**

** And I don't wanna miss a thing**

** Don't wanna close my eyes**

** Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**

** I don't wanna miss a thing**

** I don't wanna miss a thing**

**THE END.**


End file.
